Republic of Akmed
The Republic of Akmed (Majatran: جمهورية أشمد, Jomhuri-ye Akmed) is a breakaway, transitional Asli republic located in the former Kafuri Governorate of Pabeus. It is considered a socialist state, it describes itself as a "socialist parliamentarian democracy". The goal of the socialist republic is establish a government which dignifies and supports the Asli people and fights for their right of self-determination. History Akmed, Formerly Known As Pabeus was / is one of the five governorates of Kafuristan. It is / was the poorest region in the nation. This state is formed in the central region, in Pabeus, which is also controlled by North Kafuristan. This is the Republic of Akmed, which was created by Asli separatists. Era Khali Boabdil Reza During the Era Reza, Pabeus managed to achieve the economic goals proposed despite a year of negative growth. However, the changes committed by this government, ranging up to the end of 3350, had a more economic than political, toward the conquest of Asli society. Note that the natural aspects can never be discarded. When studied as a whole and according to a Pabeus regionalization in Western and Eastern characteristics of climates, the profile of relief, types of vegetation and soils, hydrology and rainfall become fundamental for a more accurate geographic analysis. These aspects, human and natural, while interrelated, become crucial for understanding the reality asli, they allow, among other issues, the rationale for the location and distribution of population, the location of major cities, the practice of rice, the cultivation of sugar cane, and ultimately facilitates the understanding of environmental transformaões to reveal the positive and negative impacts. Politics & Government The socialism is good It is a theory advanced by Khun Nasser Nasri in 3343, prepared by Khali Boabdil Reza in 3344 and finally adopted as policy of the Republic of Akmed by Khali Boabdil Reza in 3347. The thesis emphasizes the need for a morally conscious economy, based on the principles of service, given the defeat of all the revolutions in Pabeus, except for 3347, the Republic of Akmed should begin to strengthen itself internally. Last Khali Boabdil Reza Theory or New Left Theory This theory was left with the legacy to Khun Nasser Nasri, so that after the death of Khali Boabdil Reza, its policies were still the main thought of the nation. The principal arguments are: * Keeping the basic spirit of the Nation: Reform and Opening * Defense of the People's democratic political system * Keep the leadership of the Sovereign Council * Defender's thought Khali Boabdil Reza: Socialism is Good Singing the national anthem in schools The children of Akmed are obliged to sing the national anthem at the start of school every day. The legality of divorces The government maintains a policy that all divorces are only legal with the cause grounded (such as adultery, or violence). In these cases, only male partners can initiate a divorce, if that woman want a divorce. Provisional Institutions of Self-Government The Republic is lead by Leader and Guide of the Republic Khali Boabdil Reza, with Khun Nasser Nasri as Prime Minister of the Republic of Akmed. The unicameral legislature is called the Sovereign Council of the Republic of Akmed and is lead by the Prime Minister as it's speaker. The Prime Minister is assisted by a council of Ministers known as the Civil Administration of the Republic of Akmed. The Akmed government eventually hopes to develop a Pabeus Autnomous Region, lead by the Government of the Autonomous Region of Pabeus with a Council of Elders and Committee of Workers and Peasants to assist in it's regional leadership. Foreign relations and military It is unknown if the Asli republic has any international recognition, with that it is considered an un-recognized state. The Akmed Republic also has a military force, better known as a militia, named the Asly Brotherhood. Holidays Peace Day and new year - January 1st Day of Asly Socialist Party (Pabeus) - March 1st Independence Day - '''March 5th '''Republic's day (Day of Flag and Day of Leader and Guide of Republic) '- '''April 1st 'Asly Brotherhood - '''July 14th Gallery Monuments and National Buildings Category:Kafuristan